1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for video processing, in particular, to detection and interpolation of still objects within a video sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia processing systems, such as video encoders, may encode multimedia data using encoding methods based on international standards such as MPEG-x and H.26x standards. Such encoding methods generally are directed to compressing the multimedia data for transmission and/or storage. Compression is broadly the process of removing redundancy from the data. In addition, video display systems may transcode or transform multimedia data for various purposes such as, for example, to ensure compatibility with display standards such as NTSC, HDTV, or PAL, to increase frame rate in order to reduce perceived motion blur, and to achieve smooth motion portrayal of content with a frame rate that differs from that of the display device. These transcoding methods may perform similar functions as the encoding methods for performing frame rate conversion, de-interlacing, etc.
A video signal may be described in terms of a sequence of pictures, which include frames (an entire picture), or fields (e.g., an interlaced video stream comprises fields of alternating odd or even lines of a picture). A frame may be generally used to refer to a picture, a frame, or a field. Multimedia processors, such as video encoders, may encode a frame by partitioning it into blocks or “macroblocks” of, for example, 16×16 pixels. The encoder may further partition each macroblock into subblocks. Each subblock may further comprise additional subblocks. For example, subblocks of a macroblock may include 16×8 and 8×16 subblocks. Subblocks of the 8×16 subblocks may include 8×8 subblocks, and so forth. Depending on context, a block may refer to either a macroblock, a subblock, or even a single pixel.
Video sequences may be received by a receiving device in a compressed format and subsequently decompressed by a decoder in the receiving device. Video sequences may also be received in an uncompressed state. In either case, the video sequence is characterized at least by a frame rate, and a horizontal and vertical pixel resolution. Many times, a display device associated with the receiving device may require a different frame rate and/or pixel resolution and video reconstruction of one or more video frames may be performed.
Reconstruction of video frames may comprise estimating a video frame between two or more already received (or received and decompressed) video frames. The reconstruction may involve techniques known as motion estimation and motion compensation. Matching portions of video frames between two or more already received (or received and decompressed) frames are identified along with a motion vector that contains the relative locations of the matching blocks in the process of motion estimation. These matching blocks and motion vectors are then used to reconstruct portions of the intermediate frame by the process of motion compensation. Frame rate conversion, de-interlacing, and transcoding are examples of processes where decoder devices create new video data based on already reconstructed video data. In addition, these motion compensation techniques can use encoded data, such as motion vectors and residual error, as well as the reconstructed video data for estimating the newly created frames.
Blocks containing a still object, but described by a non-zero motion vector, may present problems for standard motion compensation methods, however. A still object is an object which remains stationary within the video display, regardless of the other video within the frame. In one example, a television network logo may comprise a plurality of still pixels which form a still object. If the block is interpolated according to the motion vector in order to generate data for a frame between two or more already received frames, the still object may be erroneously moved along with the block instead of leaving it in place. Thus, artifacts may be introduced if standard motion compensation interpolation methods are directly used to interpolate the missing frame.
From the foregoing, then, there is a need for improved methods of estimating a video frame between already received frames when still objects are present in one or more of the received frames.